Choc-O-Dile Blues (story)
Choc-O-Dile Blues is a two-part story that was published in Issue 28 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Elder Furi (narrator) *Biggie Diddles III *Roarkers (name mention) *Super Moshis (name mention) *Judder *Marcel Story Part One Howdy doody my lil' ol' mission-playing pardners! This here's Elder Furi! How've y'all been doin'? Oops... sorry, I don't know what came over me. It must be all this business with that naughty chocolate baron, Biggie Diddles III. Confused? Allow me to tell you about the Super Moshis' recent bout of Choc-O-Dile Blues It all started when those slowcoach Roarkers on Main Street accidentally struck an underground seam of lush chocolate. WHOOSH! What a gooey gusher! But forgot about free choccy for every Moshi because it turned out that the land belonged to the mysterious bazillionaire Biggie Diddles III (he comes from a long line of Diddles), who quickly set up a chocolate refinery to process all that sweet yumminess and earn even more Rox! The Gross-ery Store's shelves were soon heaving with scrumptious chocolate eggs. Mmm, sweet! Things seemed too good to be true. And they were because before you could say 'Mmm, gooey goodness', the eggs vanished - just like that. No yolk! Okay, so it wasn't as serious as an imminent C.L.O.N.C. attack but this was definitely a job for the Super Moshis. What in the world of Moshi had happened to that lovely choc? The Supers' first stop was the chocolate refinery but Biggie had given the Roarkers strict instructions not to let any Moshi in, even ones wearing capes and masks. Thankfully Judder the Unhinged Jackhammer was on h-h-hand to h-h-help distract them. Easy peasy chocolate squeezy! Once inside, the Supers quickly discovered that all the chocolate drills and machinery had been switched off. But why? There was no time to ponder this sweet conundrum because a group of Glump mercenaries suddenly swung down from the roof. Yikes, it was a trap! And a sticky one at that because the Super Moshis soon found themselves stuck inside giant chocolate eggs! Things were about to take a seriously sticky turn... luckily my brave Super Moshis don't know when they are beaten. They somehow managed to persuade Biggie's resident chocolate connoisseur, Marcel Le Uppity Croc Monsieur,to hep set them free by biting away at all the chocolate. And that was pretty impressive because Uppity Croc Monsieurs are renowned for their terrible manners. 'Urp! Part Two By now the Super Moshis were really hungry - for answers! So with their new pal Marcel in tow they headed for Biggie's luxury mansion. Wow, the place was truly magnificent. Isn't it amazing what you can do with a few bazillion Rox! For some strange reason Biggie wasn't at home but our caped friends were determined to get to the bottom of this chocolatey mystery, so they decided to use their snooping skills to unlock Biggie's safe. Now you might expect a gazillionaire's safe to be brimming with Rox but Biggie's was filled with - yep, you guessed it - chocolate eggs! It seemed that the greedy-guys rascal could no longer bear to share his eggy supply so he was hoarding them all for himself. The Super Moshis raced back to the refinery to catch up with Biggie and confront him about his choccy stashing, but when they got there the whole place was crawling with Glumps. Eek! Thankfully Marcel managed to get rid of the Glumps and distract Biggie long enough for the Super Moshis to dump a huge pile of chocolate all over him. Naughty old Biggie couldn't move in all the gooey choc, so the Super Moshis were finally able to ask why he'd stockpiled all the eggs. Biggie admitted it was greed, pure and simple. And he didn't seem particularly sorry. Then again he was covered in thick chocolate containing almost 20% cocoa solids at the time. The Supers told Biggie they were off to share the eggs with the citizens of Monstro City. yum! They even brought one back to the volcano for me. Sadly I don't have much of a sweet tooth (can't imagine why?) so I broke mine into bitty pieces and gave it to the Gatekeeper to cheer him up. I'm not sure if it worked - he's been too busy scoffing to say much. Talking of bad manners, Marcel gave a typically Uppity shrug before deciding to stay with the Super Moshis. As for Biggie Diddles III, who knows where he is now? One thing's for sure, any Monster that rich, powerful and chocolatey is bound to be back causing trillionaire trouble very soon! What's Biggie Diddles III going to do next? Category:Stories